Reina Tanaka
''Reina redirects here, if you are looking for the 13th generation member of Morning Musume with the same name, head to Reina Yokoyama.'' Reina Tanaka is a Japanese pop-rock singer. She is one of the vocalists in the band LoVendoЯ. She is a former sixth generation member of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Her professional first name is spelled in hiragana to differ her from the Japanese actress Tanaka Rena whose name is the same in kanji. On November 18, 2012, it was announced that Tanaka would graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project at Morning Musume's 2013 Spring concert tour in order to focus on her newly formed band, LoVendoЯ. She officially graduated on May 21, 2013 at Nippon Budokan. History Early Life Reina Tanaka was born on November 11, 1989 in Fukuoka, Japan. Tanaka Reina auditioned for a spot in Morning Musume's 5th Generation in 2001 and passed, but had to leave the training camp when it was found out that she was underage. She attempted again in 2002 -- now old enough to audition -- for a position in the 6th Generation and passed along with other members Eri Kamei and Sayumi Michishige, along with Miki Fujimoto. Her audition song was Morning Musume's "Do it! Now." Once the 6th Generation joined, it made it the group's biggest formation up to that point, with 15 members in total. 2003-2004 In July, she provided the main vocals for the group's nineteenth single Shabondama, making her one of the few members of Morning Musume who was able to lead on her debut single. Tanaka was chosen to become the leader of a new Hello! Project unit named Aa! alongside Hello! Project Kids members Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi. The group released their first and only single, FIRST KISS, in October. The group later disbanded, but occasionally reunited to perform live, though Tanaka was no longer a member of the band. Tanaka was featured in two solo versions of Memory Seishun no Hikari on a fan club release CD. She released her first album with Morning Musume, Ai no Dai 6kan in December. During her first year in the group, Morning Musume was split into two groups: Morning Musume Otome Gumi and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. Tanaka was put in Otome Gumi and released two singles with the group before they went on hiatus. 2005-2007 Tanaka was also one of the few members to be selected for the 2005 summer shuffle groups, as a member of Elegies. They contributed the song "Inshouha no Renoir You ni" to the summer shuffle CD that year. 2008-2012 On March 28, it was announced that Tanaka would be voice acting as Kirara, a main character in Sanrio's anime Onegai My Melody Kirara, the fourth My Melody series. The show premiered on April 6. In 2008, Tanaka became a member and a leader of Hello Project's new unit High-King, formed to promote their new musical, Cinderella the Musical. The group released one single (C\C (Cinderella\Complex)). It was revealed that Tanaka would be voicing the main/title character of the new anime series, Kaito Reinya. The character, Reinya, had initially been modeled on Tanaka. The show began airing on January 9 and aired a total of 12 episodes. Tanaka opened her first blog with the title, Tanaka Reina no Otsukareina. In November, Tanaka, Michishige and Eri Kamei were involved in a racism scandal, photos of the three stretching their eyes trying to "look like a Korean person," were posted to Tanaka's blog. All three later apologized. Tanaka starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Risa Niigaki, the 9th Generation members, and Haruka Kudo. Tanaka and Sayumi Michishige hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was December 23, and the show was hosted at the Prince Hotels. On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka and Morning Musume's 9th and 10th Generation members would star in a new stage play titled Stacy's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6th through the 12th. It was announced Tanaka would be the center in a new band with new vocalists and a guitarists. The audition for the new vocalists and a guitarists began on June 17 and continued for 4 consecutive weekends. On November 18, the winners of Tanaka's band member audition were revealed to be Uozumi Yuki, Miyazawa Marin, and Okada Marina. On the same day, it was announced that Tanaka Reina would be graduating from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. Tsunku and Tanaka made an announcement of her graduation in order to focus on her new band and to present new opportunities for Tanaka. Tanaka would graduate from Morning Musume at the end of their 2013 spring concert tour, where she would conclude her activities in both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. On November 30, it was announced that Tanaka would be joining the M-Line fan club in June 2013. Early 2013 On January 19, both Tanaka and Michishige Sayumi officially had 10 full years in Morning Musume. On January 23, the day their single, Help me!!, was released, it was revealed her graduation date would be May 21, 2013, at Nippon Budokan in Tokyo. On February 3, the name of her new rock band was revealed to be LoVendoЯ. In February, she revealed in a blog post that she had been diagnosed with Duodenal ulcer and Esophagitis. She would be taking medicines to cure herself rather than receiving surgery. Due to her illness, she missed several events. On March 23, she experienced painful ringing in her ears, and had to leave an event, and on March 24, she missed a concert, as a result, LoVendoЯ had to perform without her. On May 21, Tanaka graduated officially from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project. She then appointed Mizuki Fukumura and Haruna Iikubo as the groups sub-leaders. After Morning Musume On May 22, CD&DL Data magazine released a compilation book of Reina's "Tanakamesen" magazine series that contained all 73 volumes, from 2006 to 2013. On June 29, Tanaka's joint radio show, Tanaka Time ended due to Time Machine 3go leaving J.P. Room. It was then announced that LoVendoЯ would have their own radio show, titled LoVendoЯ no Rabu On!, which began airing on July 6. On July 27 and July 28, Tanaka, along with her fellow LoVendoЯ members, performed at the 2013 J-Pop Summit Festival in San Francisco, California. This marks the second time Reina had visited mainland United States for group activities. On August 2, Reina announced that she would be on Nishikawa Takanori's (TM REVOLUTION) Niconama show on August 15 from 9 pm through 10 pm Japan Standard Time. On September 20, it was announced that Tanaka would have a solo event to celebrate her birthday at the Tokyo FM Hall on November 11. Appearance Reina is seen wearing a cyan top, cyan shorts and cyan shoes. She has blonde pigtails. Personality To Be Added Trivia * Her official YouTube username is LoVendoЯGirl Category:Characters voiced by Salli Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Morning Musume members Category:Heroes Category:Singers Category:Cyan Member Colour Category:6th Generation